Sapphire's Journey Though Unova
by JenniferMiller2010
Summary: Sapphire Has Completed Her Time In Hoenn and Now heads for Unova To Compete in the Pokemon League their but over the corse of time she falls for this Young Women? White/Sapphire Aquamarine Shipping


A/N-Thanks Nikki For Betaing for Me and On a Side Note Sapphire's team will be my Black and White team to avoid giving her over powered pokemon xD

It was a beautiful day in the Unova Region's Nuvema Town as a boat was currently docking near it as a voice called. "Now arriving in the Unova Region. I repeat now arriving in the Unova Region," the announcer of the boat said. Suddenly, a female of about nineteen came off the boat with her bag on her side as she walked onto the dock. "So this is Unova, huh?" She wondered with a smile. She was currently wearing a green bandana that wrapped around the back of her head and a green full dress like outfit paired with sneakers that had green on the Bottom. Her name was Sapphire, the first person to ever conquer the Hoenn League.

Opening her Pokegear, she used to map feature to see exactly where she was. Looking at it, she was apparently in Nuvema Town and the closest town with a gym was Striaton City; but she would have to get though Accumula Town first and it was not too far away. Smiling, she closed her Pokegear before nodding to herself. "Time to get going" She said, smiling as she headed down the first route of Unova. The route did not seem long, but unfortunately for her, BAM!, someone ran right into her. "Ow," She said as she rubbed her head, groaning out of pain.  
>"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" The person cried, brushing the dirt off of her own clothes. Sapphire looked up to see a girl, the one she had collided with. Sapphire noticed that the girl had short, ripped jean shorts, a plain white t-shirt with an open black best, and a pink and white hat with half a Pokeball on it. "Its ok," Sapphire replied as the girl helped her to her feet. "Hey, you don't look like you're from around here. The name's White," She said with a smile as Sapphire nodded. "Yeah, I'm not. The name's Sapphire. I'm from the Hoenn region," The brunette explained.<p>

"Woah, Hoenn? That's pretty far from Unova. Are you here for The League Challenge?" White asked as Sapphire nodded. "Yeah, why you ask?" Sapphire blinked as white continued. "I was traveling with a guy named Black, but he ditched me and I really wanted to see those gym battles. The arrogant asshole..." She hmphed as Sapphire chuckled. "Well if thats the case, would you like to join me on my journey though Unova?" She questioned as White gasped. "Y-You wouldnt mind?" She asked softly.

Sapphire simply shook her head and smiled. "Not at all," She replied as White jumped with a squeal to bring a sapphire into a tight hug before realizing what she was doing and pulling away with a flushed face. "S-Sorry!" She said, her face feeling suddenly warm. Sapphire looked at her with wide eyes, her face a bright red. "D-Dont worry about it," She semi stuttered, slightly embarrassed.

As the two girls entered Accumula Town, they heard a voice. "HEY WHITE OVER HERE!" A kid with a pair of glasses called to the pair. "Kepp your shirt on Cheren!" White called back as the two walked over to Cheren. He blinked, looking at Sapphire curiously. "Who's this?" He asked as Sapphire bowed. "Im Sapphire. Nice to meet you," She replied as Cheren blinked. "White's Girlfriend?" He teased before getting a slap upside the head by White. "WHAT? it was a Joke!" He exclaimed as both girls looked at each other, flustered once again.

"Anyway, look at this!" Cheren said as the two looked in front of them to see a row of knight like Pokemon trainers. Sapphire blinked, looking at them with a look of confusion. "Wow, and I thought team Magma and Aqua dressed weird," She muttered to herself. "Hm? What was that Sapphire?" White asked as Sapphire shook her head. "Nothing," She replied, smiling.

Suddenly, the knights moved as an old man with one eye missing came out from hiding. Sapphire frowned, holding her stomach. She had this gross, sick feeling in her stomach and she really didn't want to puke. "I think I'm gonna be sick," She muttered. "Breathe, Sapphire," White told her with a kind smile.

"My name is Ghetsis, and I am here repsenting Team Plasma today. Ladies and gentelmen, I am here to talk about Pokemon Libiration," He explained as everyone, includeing White, Sapphire, and Cheren, blinked in confusion. "Pokemon Libiration?" Sapphire asked. "I am sure all of you believe that humans and Pokemon are partners, that we have come together because we want and need each other," He continued, confusing Sapphfire even more.

"However, is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that maybe, we humans only assume this is the truth?" He asked as Sapphire blinked. "What the hell is this guy on?" She wondered as White shook her head, trying to figure out what the hell that was about. "Pokemon are subjected to the selfish commands of humans," He continued. Now, he was just starting to piss Sapphire off. she had just got her starter earlier for her journey and now this guy was going on as if he knew her personally.

"So, our goal as Team Plasma is to libirate these Pokemon. With that, Ladies and Gentlemen, I bid you farewell. Please think about what i have said," He said as Team Plasma dissapeared along with the rest of the crowd. "Ugh, who does he think he is? He obviously doesn't know crap about Pokemon," Sapphire snapped, her temper flaring.

"Calm down,Sapphire, he was probably just jabering," White explained before they were approached by a guy in a white Pokemon trainer uniform with a white and black hat. "Your Pokemon, just now it was saying -" The figure said, causing the pair to nearly jump out of their skin. "Hey, you can't just interupt other people's conversations!" Sapphire stated, narrowing her gaze at the figure.

"Pokemon talking, huh? That's a weird thing to say," Cheren replied as the figure continued. "Yes, they were talking. Oh? You three can't hear them either, how sad. My name is N," He finally explained. "I'm Cheren, and these two are White and Sapphire. From what I've gained, Sapphire and I are both aiming to complete in the Unova League," Cheren explained. "The Pokemon League Eh? So, you're gonna confine lots of Pokemon to Pokeballs? I am a trainer, yet I can't help but wonder, can Pokemon truly be happy that way? Well then, Sapphire was it? Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again," He said as Sapphire sweatdroped. "Ok, one, your creeping me out and two, if that's your way of challenging me to a battle, then you're on!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her Pokeball. 


End file.
